


Fireworks

by FlashDriver



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Robot Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashDriver/pseuds/FlashDriver
Summary: Marine is stuck, watching idly, as Silver and Blaze fend off a Metal Sonic. Their powers combined far exceed the young raccoon's expectations! But will they triumph, or will Marine be exposed to the bloodshed?





	Fireworks

Marine was having a hard time keeping up with all this. She was hiding in the back, ducked beneath the crates and barrels that comprised her treasure store, using the cover of night in an attempt to better hide. Holes were opening in the deck of the ship, only visible as a fire waged at the bow… from it a figure, seemingly untouched by the licking of flames, stepped free. A metallic hedgehog, blue in colouration, with fingers pointed like knives and a cold red stare that cut across the ship. In its path stood a purple figure, wearing flames without burning, and a silver figure; his entire figure wrapped in a teal hue. Marine had known Silver and Blaze were strong alone but seeing them together like this was bordering on surreal, were they even the same stubborn princess and ditzy future boy she'd known?

With a wave of a psychokinetic hand the flames at the bow were gone, the metal figure's legs buckled as it was pushed to the ground, surrounded in the same hue Silver had been. A second couldn't have passed yet Blaze was already upon the machine, a burning foot cut up the robot's chest and launched it high; peeling away the psychic wrap that to mix it with a swirl of sparks. Metal Sonic's chest was torn but the machine was far from finished, hanging in the air like a marionette its legs spun like a top but Blaze was already out of reach, a brief hue had overcome her and tugged her back; landing elegantly on her feet. The moment she was beside him Metal was captured in teal and thrown through the bow, splashing into the ocean. The pair was now back to back; four yellow eyes scanned the dark waters with only their generated light to guide them.

"I feel rusty, sorry." Silver spoke.

"It's a matter of rhythm, it will return. This machine stronger than past ones." Blaze quickly responded; her ears flickered at a sound Marine couldn't begin to hear, "Beneath!" She lunged, flipping and bouncing off the edge of the hull to rush back the direction she had come. Silver turned, taking two steps backwards and stretching his arms apart; the deck quickly coated in energy. There was a thud, a crash and then the Metal Sonic returned; a new hole carved in the deck but pursed in Silver's energy once more.

Blaze was relentless, she dealt a flaming haymaker punch to the machine's chest; sparks of orange and teal flew once more. The robot didn't fall to the deck, the impact had struck and its body had buckled but Silver held it still. Above the machine, still pushing with her right fist, she dug into it with her heels and leapt off the centre of its chest; great spirals of teal and red flying with her. Now the machine clattered to the ground, bouncing once past Silver only to catch itself in the air. There was damage but only superficial, without hesitation the machine launched itself toward Silver; he raised a hand to stop its movement but a field of yellow sparks surrounded the target. He caught some yellow sparks but the droid slipped his grip. His right hand spent he used the left, the machine about to slash him with its pointed fingers when Silver pushed against its head; yellow electricity surging through his cuffs and into the hedgehog made contact with the sides of its head. The machine was tossed headfirst and spiralling toward the water, crackles of teal radiating from its body. Silver clenched his fist; even in low light it was clear the fur and his glove was scored with blackness but teal still shined through. Blaze back to back with him once again.

"It's fine, I can keep going." He assured, but her scanning had grown more intense, her ears flickering constantly in the light of her flames.

"This ship is going down, you'll have debris to use. Keep the deck. But we can lose the rest." She clenched her fists, fire flickered across her and danced across Silver's teal cloaking. There were two crashes, right then left, Metal Sonic glowing on the left side. The ship was rumbling, Marine stumbled and struggled not to be crushed beneath the very crates that hid her. A barrel was rolling toward her; she leaned forward to try and catch it only for it not only to stop but for her to feel a sudden pressure weighing down on her. Marine felt herself bounce off the deck for a moment, landing on her hands and knees she crawled to peer around the a barrel's edge and was met by an impossible view.

They were in the sky; the ship was among the stars! Blaze at the edge of the deck, Silver some feet behind her; everything wrapped in a teal glow. Metal Sonic floated some distance closer, yellow sparks radiating from the machine's neck. Silver, legs wide was twisting his left hand while keeping the right perfectly still. Marine heard the crackling and breaking of timbers, metal Sonic cloaked itself in yellow electricity and rushed the boat headfirst. Blaze rushed forward, spinning in the air, the ruffles on her gloves and boots burning red. She stomped down through the electricity, planting both of her feet atop the machine's head, and spiralling back off. She used a burst of flame to push away, rushing backward to the boat, only for the machine to change its target to her. Zipping upward clawed hands reached for her only for the robot's body to be struck from beneath, launched flying by some great hunk of glowing wood.

Blaze landed the jump, her ears folding slightly as she made contact with the deck. While it wasn't as clear on Blaze as it had been Silver there was a distinct darkness to the fur on her shoes as the fires danced around them. Silver glanced to her, she responded with a serious nod; the usual light-hearted smile was quite absent from his face, though his common worried look didn't take its place. She couldn't quite tell in the strange light but his brow was furrowed, turning back to Metal Sonic she watched as it tore the mass of wood apart. Silver had pulled his blackened left fist backward, the blue sapped from his body and shined bright on that hand. He forced his hand forward and with it, from beneath the deck, a broken swarm of glowing planks and crates surged ahead like a volley of missiles. As they passed the bow Blaze threw her right hand forward, a wall of flames encircled the wood and mingled with the teal blue cloaking. The wood shifted and spun as it flew, a great rocket of fire and energy racing straight for Metal Sonic. The Machine set off in evasive manoeuvres, zigzagging across the sky but there was no escaping the rocket, shrapnel flew off it at every straight and hammered at its metal hide. Silver's quills were going wild and his left hand was waving constantly, the ship (or what remained of it) shaking as he struggled to keep the right still. Blaze rounded him and took hold of that hand; seeming to quell the deck's shaking.

The Metal Sonic was still pulling ahead of the burning mass… and now it was heading straight for them with the mass behind it, crackling yellow with electricity. Blaze looked to Silver, the pair shared a nod, she gently released his hand; the deck beginning to shake once again, Blaze rushed toward the bow with her hands alight. Bounding straight toward the machine she crossed both of her arms, two flaming blows contacted and cracked the machine's eyes and pushed it back while electricity tore through her body. Immediately the robot was pierced nigh fifty times, burning sticks jutting through its cracked yellow core. Marine had been about to celebrate when she felt the deck of the ship drop out from beneath her, the teal glow gone. She began to tumble, looking for anything to grab hold of, only to feel something take hold of her; a light pressure around her stomach and legs held her in the air. She was still being held upside down but she wasn't complaining, her eyes were wide at the sight before her.

Silver had flown up and caught Blaze, not quite in his arms but clinging to her with his left as she clung to him, chest to chest with him in a lying position. Behind them what remained of the Metal Sonic detonated, with it psychokinesis scattering and great flaming embers flickering over the background. It was like fireworks, it was like they were a great firework! Spiralling lights of orange and cyan filled the sky, flickering flames dancing with flashing orbs of psychokinetic energy smothering what little of the crackling yellow electricity remained. Marine felt herself being lowered, gently her feet met with a torn part of the deck. The pair arrived soon after; as they landed they shifted from their lying position to Blaze carrying the hedgehog on her shoulder; his markings ebbing but not nearly as light as they had once been. Blaze lit some small fires to float around her being, cloaking the deck in light. What remained of the deck was a battered and shaking sheet of wood but it seemed to be holding.

"Oi, you two were amazing! Blaze why didn't'cha tell me you could fight like that?" The Racoon rushed up to the pair, "I've never seen either of you do anythin' like that?"

"We've faced a world of chaos together, one machine shouldn't have given us that much trouble. I suppose it was a newer version." Blaze look to Silver, "We'll need to get you eating properly, try to build up that stamina. Are you alright?"

"The boat was bigger than I thought, there was a lot to destroy down there." Silver replied, chest rising and falling quite heavily, "It being half full of water when I lifted it… wasn't great. What about you? You had to touch it a lot, are you hurt?"

Blaze gently lowered herself, Silver lying across her legs. "Nothing that won't heal quickly. Try not to worry so much, you could have overexerted." Her hands began to leaf through his quills, her face going from her standard combat serious to far softer; "I can take hits far better than you."

"I know I know, it's never nice to see you getting hurt though." He looked content, the pulsing of his symbols returning to a consistent rate. "Ideally neither of us should be getting hurt."

"Mhm," Blaze mumbled, dusting off the fur around his neck. "It's naïve to think we'd always make it out unharmed though. I'm just glad you didn't injure yourself too badly."

Marine blinked at the pair, generating the only light for miles. "Mates, do you two like… want some private time? Cause I can turn away if yer gonna kiss or…"

With that the pair quickly separated to opposite ends of the raft, Silver using gentle Psychokinesis to quickly return them to the island.


End file.
